sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Phoenixshine
History The Phoenixshines distinguished themselves as early as the War of the Ancients. Synaris Phoenixshine served as a battlemage of some renown, known for a stunning defeat of a large demonic battalion led by a powerful Sayaad. Obliterating the demon by summoning a massive phoenix, the battle resulted in the Sayaad's demonic heart crystallizing into a potent magical artifact henceforth referred to as the Phoenix Heart Necklace. This artifact became the foundation that the House of Phoenixshine later came to be built on. When the Highborne were exiled, House Phoenixshine became one of the many houses to immediately declare unwavering loyalty to House Sunstrider and serve as guardians to their family. When Dath'Remar Sunstrider forged Felo'melorn to serve as their family's weapon, so too the Phoenixhsines formed a lesser weapon in their liege's image. Though nowhere near the power of its inspiration, this rapier along with the Phoenix Heart Necklace became heirlooms that passed from mother to daughter down the Phoenixshine lineage. It took the Phoenixshines some time to settle their home after the initial defeat of the Amani to take Quel'Thalas, at first opting to remain in proximity to the crown. Eventually, they struck out nearby, finding a home in Thunderbreak Valley north of the Dawnspire in service to House Truefeather. In Thunderbreak Valley, the family discovered some of the most powerful dragonhawks in Quel'thalas. Quickly, the family became known for the winged beasts, contributing a large portion of those used in defense of the kingdom. The Phoenixshines enjoyed many years of influence in Quel'thalas, known among the court as a house that seemed content with their place in the hierarchy and serving the defense of Quel'thalas. Unfortunately, the family fell into decline with the betrayal of Kael'thas Sunstrider, choosing to remain loyal to him until his duplicity was too clear to ignore any longer. Recent Events Since the former Prince's betrayal, House Phoenixshine has largely kept to themselves and avoided much by the way of courtly conduct, further contributing to the house's decline. Vedina Phoenixshine focused more on the family's pursuits in studying artifacts, assisting The Reliquary, and raising her daughter Narridel rather than spending time trying to make up for her delayed defection from the former ruling family. While their political power waned, the Farstriders sought to have greater influence in Thunderbreak Valley, ensuring a power vacuum wouldn't form and peace could be retained, though the family was hesitant to trust what appeared to be a power play. While on a dig recently, Vedina was tragically slain and Narridel injured by the creatures released from the excavated tomb. The latter spent a great deal of time mourning and recovering before finally reemerging, ready to take charge as the only remaining heir to House Phoenixshine. Her efforts lately seem to indicate a desire to restore some measure of prestige to her family's name and forming political alliances, further indicated by a stark reversal and embracing of the Farstriders' growing influence in her home. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Houses and Clans